Love Is War
by fullflipgurl
Summary: NaruHina & ShikaTema fanfic, Love is War, you fight for it, you feel the thrill, You ache in pain, and it's unforgettable, like a mark on your skin, forever in your heart, embedded in your mind, unforgivable, almost...War is never easy and neither is Love
1. Chapter 1

I deleted some story that were on...forever hiatus it seems...and I just wanted to redo some.

I don't owe Naruto

I want Naru Hina as the pain pair here.

Please do not bash my own characters I made up. xD

Anne

Oh Yes, it's their universe! It is a challenge to write in their x-x world.

Ever since I was lil and I've seen Naru Hina the same plot plays in my head...x.x

NaruHina

ShikaTema

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Starting Pop Pop Pop

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Love is War**

**You fight for it**

**You feel the thrill**

**You ache in pain**

**and it's unforgettable**

**like a mark on your skin**

**forever in your heart**

**embedded in your mind**

**Unforgivable**

**almost**

The little boy sighed as he stared into the clouds with his eyes closed, he just started recently and he already wanted to quit. How odd he felt this way, because he felt clueless in everything. Every one of his friends have shown great potential yet he was lacking in every single way. He wasn't quite sure what he'll be able to do now. He hadn't really went inside the house, in fear to see his mother's worried eyes and when he just stares and stay quiet...her smile disappears and then she comes to him and embrace him. What would his father have done if he was here now?

Would his father have smiled at him in sadness or perhaps shook is head in disappointment. He knew his father was great, course he was. His mother alway speak highly of him, every night he goes to his mother and never fail to beg her to tell her stories of him. His father was amazing, he decided he'll be like his dad, a hero in the village.

He heard the faucet in the kitchen being turn on and knew his mother would start preparing dinner soon and when she was done she would call him. He was sitting on the roof of their house, his usual hang out.

"What's the matter?" A little girl voice behind him, he lifted a hand to motion the girl to sit next to him and he felt her do just that and get closer beside him. "You were lookin' down today again"

"Hmm," Was the only reply he could make.

"You miss him."

He noddded, and felt the ache in his heart start again. His father was such a fragile subject with him only because he couldn't handle hearing his mother cry herself at night or see the look in her eyes.

The little girl took his hand and held it, "When we get older...We'll still be together, the bestest friend ever."

"Forever" He said quietly. But asked himself how long is forever?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(I won't be following the story lines of the manga after they made Danzo the new Hokage, it will be different mainly because it's a story about my fan-fave couples, and we all know x.x Romance does not so much exist in the Naruto world, friendship, there's alot of that! lol)

The two teenagers were waiting in shocked because they had witness the most...craziest thing ever in their entire teen life. Konoha was wiped out and there were so many dead ones caused by the Akatsukis. They frowned and couldn't stomach the violence but to be truthful they had seen their share of violence and pain.

It wasn't just comforting to know some feel pain in ten folds.

"Are you sure that's him?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Well...how can you be so sure? There's probably plenty of blond guys around here."

"Not as far as the stories goes. So far he's the only blond guy they speaked of and...he qualifies."

"How could you be so sure?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was training hard once again as he remembers the perverted sensei of his...and Nagato.

He needs to keep moving on and working hard to make the world a better place. And yet again he he was being underestimated constantly. He doesn't understand pain Sasuke had felt because their pain were two different things. Sasuke's pain was losing his entire family while Naruto...he didn't even know his family. He just felt pain because he was...alone in this world, never knowing at first how love feels and to love others. He wondered which is more difficult...the pain of loss, or the pain of longing...

He and Sasuke were always opposite.

He sighed, and forgot to concentrate on his chakra that he completely went into the water and got wet. He wasn't really in the mood. He wasn't sure what to do with the councils having replace Grandma Tsunade so suddenly especially when she's in a coma...

What's more horrid was...Konoha was destroyed but being rebuilt and...there's a new hokage...

But it wasn't him, good. It's not his time yet but doesn't mean he'll accept the new hokage...

Danzo had ordered to kill Sasuke...

Why should it bother him so much? Sasuke was a missing nin...It was law to kill missing ninja because they carry threats towards the village. And the rumors of death and Akatsuki.

Sasuke had truly change. Perhaps it's too late to save him now.

He jumped out of the water and shook the water off akin to how a dog does it.

"Damn it all...I gotta do something fast."

Naruto heard the rustling of the leaves when the winds were dead today. The winds had also seem to go in despair, the way he felt now.

How odd.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata quiet voice came, and she was right behind him.

Naruto blinked a couple of times.

Hinata.

She had tried to protect him.

She almost lost her life in doing so.

She...loves him.

He wanted to wince from knowing that. What should he say? He didn't feel the same way to be honest. It felt akward now. He had different goals in life and none of them includes falling in love with Hinata. He looked away and tried to think of something to say. It was sort of ironic how he was the one quiet now and would probably stutter if he doesn't come up with anything.

"Are you hurt still?" He asked, though he didn't look at her.

"Ano..No, I...Sakura asked me...to check on you..." She said. "I just..."

"Hinata, You're a very good friend to me." Naruto said meeting Hinata in the eyes.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night,

She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she stood upside down observing the scenery at hand. She wanted to pound the blond guy, clearly what he said to the pale beauty hurt her, it was clearly sketched into her face. My gosh, her face was so readable.

"Could I beat the blond up?" Aiko asked.

"No,"

"But-"

"No, don't let your emotion get in your way."

"I'm a girl." Aiko rolled her eyes. "Please it's kinda predictable we're gonna act like this and when we don't-"

"You all act like bitches. I know."

"When do we make a move?" Aiko took a swing at him, which he ducked away from.

"When the time comes."

"What the hell? You're jokin' right?"

Ken glared at Aiko. He always believed she was named wrong. She didn't fit her name at all.

"Did you get dump?" Ken blurted out.

"No!" she yelled and then she launched at him.

Ken quickly went around the tree they were hanging on and about. He looked to see where the two young ninjas were so he could avoid them while avoiding his death. He shook his head, figures she was a hot head. He wondered how his sister became friends with the likes of her, but then again his sister was out there type of person.

He was caught off guard when a ninja came at him with byaakugan eyes. Holy! He quickly jumped away from her reach.

"You're an intruder!" She called.

"No, I'm just passing by." Ken corrected as he landed on the ground smoothly and then instantly checking the distant between the ninja who tried to do some of those byaakugan on him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata wasn't quite sure what she should do because even if she was ready to fight and catch the person in front of her, the guy was clearly making no move to attack her. She had search for some sort of identification of which ninja village he came from, but he didn't wear a band. In fact, she would have thought he was a civillian except he was awfully suspicious because his whole face was covered by a white mask that have red markings that seems tribal that they might represent something, the mask was almost similar to what the Anbu wears.

She couldn't truly trust someone she couldn't see.

Since people couldn't be trusted easily even if you could see them.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked.

And then someone jumped in front of her and tried to kick her and pulled some kicks and flew stars and kunai knives at her and Hinata blocked it easily. In fact she was suspecting that whoever was attacking her was so not much as trying because there were barely any force put into the throw, lacking energy and her to even launch herself into a full fight.

But she concludes as much, they are ninjas especially after seeing the smaller body move so smoothly and seems to have complete control.

Hinata jumped away, taking again a good distant and taking her stance her byaakugan still activated.

"We're not going to hurt you," the other she was speaking to first spoke. "We'll possibly won't see each other again..." And Hinata almost thought that he was smiling and then they did something because they just suddenly were completely gone.

Hinata stood still...whoever they were...

Oh no! She has to report to the Hokage!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aiko and Ken both moved deeper into the Konoha's forest part. Aiko had been complaining how Ken didn't quite know how to handle speaking to a pretty girl. Ken frowned but admitted she prefers quiet girls to loud ones which he recieved a punching blow from Aiko.

"You almost blown your cover by talking to her," Aiko started again, which Ken gladly ignored though it just resulted to Aiko using different tactis to bother him more like picking up a stick and putting bugs on it and sneakily putting it into his clothes and him dancing into a total idiot trying to get rid of the bugs.

"You're like a chick, Ken." Aiko said.

"And you're too much of a boy that's why no guys would date you." Ken said a bit too harshly.

He noticed Aiko stood still and then released a sigh, and Ken bit the inside of his mouth, maybe he was too harsh. But...he couldn't truly handle Aiko.

"I..." He made a move to take of his mask and then the band the wrapped around his hair, because it's sort of disrespectful to apologize and not let the person see the sincerity in your eyes.

"No, don't Ken. I probably pushed your buttons too hard today. My bad, truly."

Ken was smiling underneath his mask, he knows from the way she spoke she was smirking that cocky smile of hers.

"Alri-"

"We don't take lightly with intruders at the moment," Someone spoke up.

Ken turned around and saw a blond guy with messy hair and blue eyes readily to take a beating out of him. Aiko moved in front of him but didn't speak. They had always worked together as part of a team, the terrible two some, even though quite frankly teams are not made out of two people, two would mean a couple.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Ken started, "Please don't be alarm we're just passing by...we were in shocked by the sight and thought to come by and help and how could you say we are truly intruding when everything here...was destroyed... You need all the help you could get and I offer to help you rebuild it."

Naruto thought over it, truthfully Konoha need help ALOT, but everyone was on their edge after all the attack and the Hokage being changed. Luckily he was able to catch up to Hinata as she made way to go to the Hokage.

"You know how to build houses?"

Ken opened his mouth and then closed it, he was making the strangest expression, lucky for him he was wearing a mask that shields the many expressions transpiring about now.

"Sorta,"

Naruto nodded, "I'll keep an eye on you, at least tell me your names."

"Ken"

"And your friend?"

"You don't need to know." Ken said sharply.

XxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aiko watched as Ken actually did help the blond teenager he called "Naruto Uzumaki", while she was just standing watching all of them move around. They were all aware she was there, but they were all kind of unsure what to make out of her presence. She was sure they didn't even know if she was female because she made no move to reveal herself nor speak unless she was alone with Ken.

She caught sight of a big huge dog that was heading straight at her and sort of jumped on her and IT was drooling all over her. She didn't so much made a move to push the dog away because she was slightly afraid of dogs and this one was...very huge.

"Akamaru!" The dog was pulled away from her and a guy with messy black short hair and some sharp canine tooth pulled her up and started apologizing about the dog, "akamaru" a boy apparently from the name, Maru.

"Ahh," she started and her mask was all messed up and she caught sight of the dog pulling on her cloak part. She tried to pull it back to her but the dog pulled it more and started growling and becoming aggressive at her. She was caught off guard as the dog started moving back and then she was pulled forward and was about to tumble into the pile of woods that were being use to build buildings and houses back up again.

Except Ken caught her, gracefully. She pushed away from him and he immediately let her go.

"You're welcome," He said.

"I'm not thanking you! You always think I need your help but I don't." Aiko started and was so pissed at the moment because she felt sort of humiliated and threw her mask at Ken and ripped off her cloaks due to the ickiness factor of it having dog saliva everywhere.

"Whoa." The guy with sharp canine tooth said, while the dog's tounge waggled down.

"Whoa, you're beautiful..." Naruto said, his mouth opened wide and then Sakura glaring at the guys and so was Ino.

Shikamaru was frowning though, he felt weird looking at the 'passer' by, she was strangely familiar, her features were similar. No, her eyes were familiar and that frown and...geez, the temper is like his brain was frozen as he processed it. If it wasn't for the black hair, she could almost pass as Temari's twin, except taller and have more of a gentle exotic look going on, and she had lighter skin.

"I don't think that. I believe you could fight your own battles."

"Whatever, I could defeat you easily, Ken."

"You guys fight like...sorta like a couple." Sakura mentioned.

"I would never go there." Ken replied very fast.

Ken caught sight of the pale beauty earlier and went to her. Aiko crossed her arms across her chest and frowned deeply. Yeah, this is another reason why she would strangle Ken later, it's bad enough he openly admits he was not into her but to flat out walk away from her and go to a different girl was taking it too far.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto watched Ken approach Hinata, he wondered at first what he should do. Because his first move would be to stop him because he didn't trust him at all and he definitely didn't like him being around Hinata, which was very weird.

"You look jealous,"

Naruto practically jumped from Sai saying that because he was very caught up in watching Hinata that he didn't even sense Sai behind him. In fact everyone was looking at him now, all his friends were looking a bit too curious. Except for Shikamaru who was staring curiously at the girl like she was some sort of alien and the girl glaring at the direction where Ken and Hinata were.

"I-I'm not."

"Okay," Sai smiled and Naruto shoulder sagged. Sai haven't quiet perfected his smile and it still look quite fake. Naruto chuckled nervously, because he knows how Sakura gets irritated fast with Sai and his smile and he slowly backed away from Sai just in case Sakura gets the urge to pummel him.

"So...did you talk about her confession?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?"

"She loves you,"

"Well..Ah, I love you and I love-"

"It's a different kind of love, Naruto." Sakura said sounding irritated though her eyes spoke a different story, like she knows something and was hurting from it.

Naruto looked away and found ocean eyes starring at him with pure dislike.

Geez, he sure made enemies fast like a snap.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

I guess the first chapter was like...just a starter? Haha!

I do not owe Naruto.

If I do, I would have romance in it. x3

Ken and Aiko, haha...

Do you guys hate my characters?

XD I know they're kinda annoying, yeah? Well too bad, they stay. x3

BESIDE, they're not trying to steal away the main pairs here!!

Anne

The story is slightly off beat with romance because let's be honest, how does romance fit in Naruto's world? It never does, and when it does, they get killed. (This is why I always avoid writing in their universe it's too intense xD) Like...wth...or it never happens. Though it teaches alot of values in life. It seems Naruto becomes more dramatic everytime I get to the next chapter. lol. So I am going for dramatic? Well no, I just want it to feel like we're in the Naruto world and I'll manage to put the romance and more humor into it, I promise you. It's just introduction....XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata didn't so much do anything as the guy approached her. She was tired and was very hurt over the statement of Naruto saying she was a great friend. It was like a slap in the face, but then again, she doesn't blame him. They were never close as how he and Sakura were, and she was useless compared to others.

Maybe that's why she took a huge step, she couldn't handle anymore. Her secret feelings for him were a burden to her, she was glad she told him already, at least he knows now. At least...she had the courage to say it so and fight for him that time...

She bit her lips slightly and smoothed her hair and looked at the guy who was just standing there. It was sort of weird and scary because he was so silent and no one knows how he looks like. She already seen his companion which was a beautiful female, again she didn't see any identification of which village they came from. The girl wasn't wearing one and she was sure he would't have one either.

"I'm going to bid my farewell to you now." Hinata said. "I need to go check on my family."

That's right. Everyone was hurt, she wasn't sure who was alive anymore, but she was sure her family were. Her Clan were those sort were there's a sinking ship people always make sure they're the first to have a safe boat, while others, others are willing to risk their lives.

"May I come with you...?"

"Ah..." That wouldn't be a good idea. Neji was already worried about her and quite, her father must be furious with her just launching herself in front of an Akatsuki member just to protect Naruto. They would probably not want to have her around Naruto now...or any other guy in the matter.

The guy chuckled.

"Nevermind," and he turned and left and resumed to help the others. He was far weirder than her, she'll admit that.

Hinata looked at the girl, she was just standing there not making a move to help. She was intimidating and appears to be the kind of girl that won't help much. She also was...extremely beautiful, she had heard the guy say he wouldn't want to so much be a couple with her, but to why he wouldn't was a mystery. She was an example what a guy would look for in a girl...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Few hours later,

Shikamaru was extremely tired from everything. From building Konoha back and hating the fact they already replaced Tsunade when she's in a state of coma, that was just cold. They coud have at least waited, though Danzo probably reason that would only weaken Konoha more since it's very vurnerable now.

He was happy, the spot where he had always sneaked to was not ruined badly, though it was effected, at least it was okay enough to lay down and watch the cloud. He knew it was inappropriate time to be slacking off but when your mind just seem to go over the top and about to blow up it's best to stop.

And when he was about to go...

He saw the girl there, laying down on the grass looking up into the clouds, like a lazy person.

In fact he was sure, she didn't help at all. She was a "passer" or an "Intruder" whichever, but obviously sort of cold, or lazy.

She threw something up in the air and it fell back into her hands, it was a puzzle. Like the ones Asuma had given him before.

"Do you play shogi?"

"I wasn't allowed to play Shogi."

"Why?"

"I am allowed to play a different one, though it has more consequences and...sometimes, sometimes you're just afraid to make a move at all."

Shikamaru thought about what she was saying. He stifled a yawn, clearly he didn't want to be rude. She knew he was there and expected him to ask something because she answered immediately like waterfall, continously and relax. There were some bitterness in her voice though and from the last thing she said...she seems to speak of War. Had she been in war?

She wasn't wearing any that would indicate what ninja she is. In fact she looked weaponless.

"But you make your moves."

"At least when I make a move I am doing something, instead of awaiting for nothing or death."

"Dying in battle is honorable." Though Shikamaru have no wish to die in battle. He wants to get married and have two children, a girl and a boy and then see his children grow old and he'll die first than his wife.

"I wouldn't want it though." She replied. "So you going to play Shogi with me or not?"

"Are you one of those troublesome girls?"

Aiko grinned, "I am my mother's daughter."

"Who's your mother?" Shikamaru blurted, he wanted to know. He was very curious. Even if possibly 99.9% he wouldn't even know her mother at all seeing as she was a complete stranger with a familiar face and wasn't from Konoha.

"My mom? Well...she's not afraid to speak her mind. She boss my dad around alot. I find it hilarious when my mom has a paper in her hand and hits my dad with it. Because it's like doing an action to hurt him, though she's not, she's simlply showing affection."

"Ahh..."

"I know, not quite sure what's her name 'cause I just call her mom or boss lady, or The Man."

Shikamaru's eyes widened a bit and he felt his hairs go up. Her mother sounds like someone. A very troublesome woman, indeed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aiko sneezed as she stayed in the water for too long and it was getting cold. She swam towards her clothes and was reaching for them when she sensed Ken coming closer.

"Aiko?"

"Over here,"

Ken jumped on top of the rock and completely lost his balance.

"You should have said you were naked,"

"Like it makes a difference, you're not even into me."

"It's still not proper, if my mother knew about this, she would have this whole talk with me, maybe she would go as far as making me marry you. But then again, maybe she doesn't think that way anymore I mean she wasn't much of a follow the rule kind."

"Ha! If my mother knew about the two of us being this sort of situation, you would be dead and buried by now, with the help of my Uncle."

"Your family is built with scary people."

"Yeah, ain't complaining I grew up with the scary weird part."

"So why don't you leave now?" Aiko said.

"Since I'm here I might as well take my time." Ken joked, and it was much harder to avoid a violent punch especially when you're in the water and your clothes are weighing heavy on you.

"Why does your mother love your father so much?"

"Aiko, that's almost the same thing as asking me why do I exist."

"And?"

"Because sex."

"So your mom got with your dad for sex?"

"No,it's cause of love and I refuse to think about my parents in that way."

"Love? Huh, I'm used to it, be around my mom when she wants it, like whoa."

"You sound skeptical and again, I don't want to think bout my parents and anyone's parents about doing the deed."

Aiko laughed because Ken looked purely sick. Maybe she should mention it more often.

"Skeptical about romantic love? Yes, I find it troublesome. Why should I burden myself with it? Pining for someone in our situation is suicidal. You would only hurt yourself because that's where it always heads to."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata felt slightly foolish because at first she thought she saw Naruto with the girl except it wasn't Naruto, No. Why did she even think that? Well perhaps because he almost look like Naruto, except for the hair color. It was possibly the guy because he was holding wet clothes while glaring at the girl. How odd he covers himself so when he was remarkably handsome, his eyes were sort of eerie, like a very light blue that seems almost grey. His hair was wet and was medium length and looked like her hair color. In fact Hinata almost felt weird because he could possibly pass as a relative to the Hyuugas, which doesn't make sense because when she'd first seen him she had mistaken him for Naruto. He was just slightly tanner than her and he didn't carry air of someone coming from her family.

And then Hinata could no longer see his eyes because he closed them and hadn't open them as he tried to dry his clothes off and the girl was there with him helping him out even though he sort of was reluctant to let her help him. They were cute together. Also they wore no ninja clothings. There no pouches were they could possibly put there weapon in, nor do they have bandages anywhere. They were wearing civillian clothings, one would try to describe it like that.

"I never thought my parents were meant to be. They're very different. You have met my mom right? She's not the most talkattive of the bunch especially next to your mother, my mom is the quiet type." He mentioned. "They're similar though because they both struggled in their life and I guess that's why they click."

Hinata took a step back, it wasn't nice to be eavesdropping but she couldn't help it because it sounded like her non-existant relationship with Naruto. They were not many things she had in common with him. He was loud and always bursting in energy while she was always by a corner too afraid to speak her mind. Sometimes she wishes she could just forget about the approval of her family and her upbringing and just speak her mind but she was afraid.

"I'm tired," He said and they both headed towards her. They fell side by side with each other.

"Hey," The girl first spoke, "Been here long?"

"Ah...not so much." Hinata replied, pulling her side bangs back as she glanced at the two of them, she expected the guy to open his eyes to look at her but he didn't. Though his body movement claims he was looking at her like he does have his eyes open.

"You don't need to be afraid to speak up, you know. And...I'm Aiko, this is Ken."

"I'm Hi-"

"Hinata Hyuuga, we know." Aiko cutted her off. "And you know-"

"Don't go there, Aiko."

"Shut up, Ken. I am talking." Aiko hooked her arm with Hinata's and they both walked leaving Ken behind. "I noticed the way you look at the blond boy, what's his face? Shomu? Naraku? Narusho?"

"Naruto"

"O-kay. Blond Naruto, yeah. Don't let him get you down. Guys, they don't know what they want until they don't have it. Just show him you care for him but don't get too close, he'll start thinkin' bout you in a snap."

Ken was just a couple feet behind them listening and couldn't help but smile at the advices Aiko was giving. He was about to ask if Aiko had even knowledge to what she's talking about, since they've been best friends since childhood Ken had never seen Aiko with a guy so truly she possibly don't know what she's saying.

Aiko looked back at Ken and then at Hinata, it was very weird indeed being with these two people at the same time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru felt the violent coming on and knew it must be a sign of something out of their time, coming on. He looked up into the sky, yes it was grey and dull maybe because everyone felt this way now. But there was something bizzare that he couldn't quite figure out. He was suspicious of the two new comers. They kept to themselves but the guy was nice enough to help out while the girl didn't do much.

He was also, so close to being defeated by her.

Aiko, was the name she told him. He'd ask for a last name but she said it doesn't matter because she would marry and then it was no importance what her other name is because she would be carrying her husband's name. The only name that completely belongs to her was her first and it was true, wasn't it? She was sort of loud in her own way. Shikamaru had to get use to her kind of loudness, she was witty and also languid like him, lazy-lazy. It was odd, it's like seeing himself in a girl version that looks like Temari, which was driving him crazy. Why should there be a girl that looks like Temari but almost have some personality like his and Temari put together?

He shook his head out of it.

What's the possibility that she could possibly be coming- No, that can't be possible.

Even if it's possible why would someone want to mess with time? That is some serious business that would equal to no good at all. Even if he had power to change the past, he wouldn't do it because that's life.

Would he name her daughter Aiko?

"What's in your mind, pine apple head?"

Shikamaru whipped around and tooka a sharp breath as he saw Temari. Her hands on her waists and wearing her black kimono, and her hair up with the four and her enormous fan behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"What, Nara, you don't want me now?" She was completely teasing.

"I could think of different reasons why answering that question will do no good."

"You could just answer the question. I didn't ask for an answer and an explanation." She replied and then let a low whistle as she actually got a good look at things. "My brother sent me here for a meeting with the Hokage..."

"Your brother knew that they already changed the Hokage?"

"What?"

"Danzo's the Hokage now..."

"Oh. Shit."

Most of the time the words coming out of Temari weren't beautiful.

But Shikamaru had to admit, he had never consider her brash attitude a flaw.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Next day

Ken felt weird. He was going with Naruto somewhere, because Naruto requested it. Ken gladly followed because he wanted to know him alot. He had somehow just stuck around observing everyone except Shikamaru and Temari, they were too hard to watch becase they notice in a hurry. Or perhaps they knew he was looking because they were looking at him. How else would they know he was looking at them when he wears a mask?

Ken just met Sai, who at first he thought was gay. But then decided he was bisexual and went back to gay again to...he's not into anyone. Not that he has a problem he was just wondering because of the clothes Sai was wearing. He was also smiling at him more often than not like he could see into his mask.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Sai asked. "To hide your ugly face?"

Well, wasn't he just full of nice. Maybe he should just take off his mask, but that would create some question bubbling up. Especially when there's so many geniuses in this particular town.

"Yes, I'm not bless with good looks. I take after my father actually."

"How tragic."

"What you two talking about?"

"Talking about how ugly he is, like you Naruto." Sai smiled.

"Why you!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where is Shinichi?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

The little boy was playing with a ball, throwing it up in the air and gently catching it, following the smooth way how the ball response immediately to the movements he made. The ball soon was gliding on top of his arms and going to the next. He jumped up and kicked it as hard as he could and he sent the ball sailing against the wall, he did it repeatedly until he saw what he created. He stopped and hold on to the ball as he approached the wall, he wasn't quite accurate because there were multiple spots where the cracks have begun. He frowned. He woud have preffered if it was just one spot, being accurate was always a sign of power.

Power. They had told him he needed to get stronger. But why must he?

Thanks to that one word he was always beaten to do his best and he was not complaining. He had asked to merely see his mother and they had denied him of it. He ached for his family. How long will they keep him in here? He was like a prisoner. Do they keep him for their own selfish reason or is it just their way of showing they wish to protect him by making him stronger?

He wondered how she was doing. She was always more free than him and he had always watch her as she was not afraid to do what she wants.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
